


9 Ladies Dancing

by Percygranger



Series: The 12 Days of Kinkmas [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Nipple Clamps, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percygranger/pseuds/Percygranger
Summary: Lydia fucks Cora's brains out.(Originally written in 2014)
Relationships: Cora Hale/Lydia Martin
Series: The 12 Days of Kinkmas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/156215
Kudos: 28





	9 Ladies Dancing

“Mm- god.” Cora pulled on her cuffs, trying to move, prevented by her restraints and Lydia’s firm hands on her, pulling her cunt lips apart as Lydia licked and sucked delicately. 

Lydia looked up, lips wet, mouth flushed, “It’s time you came again, I think.” 

Cora panted and nodded, “Yes, god, yes, please.”

Lydia picked up a rounded oblong object off to the side, flicking its on switch. The vibrator whirred merrily as she held flush it to Cora’s body, covering the top of her cunt. Lydia adjusted the angle slightly, a few seconds between each movement, watching carefully for a reaction.

“Ah-ah! Oh!” Cora bucked, but Lydia held it on. The pleasure built and built until it was almost unbearable. Cora shuddered through another orgasm, back arching. She was covered in sweat, hands stretched above her head, secured to the head rail with sturdy leather cuffs. She collapsed back, breathing hard, moaning through the aftershocks.

“That was quite a good one…” Lydia murmured, tone almost approving. She stroked Cora’s thighs, not quite touching the hair between her legs. 

Cora groaned and covered her face, elbows closing. But her legs stayed where they were, splayed open to Lydia’s touch.

Lydia grinned, unseen, and backed away, moving off the side of the bed. “Shh now, darling. We’ve still got…” She checked the clock on the wall ostentatiously, “four hours before bedtime.” She walked her fingers down Cora’s arm, smirking as Cora looked up, a fearful, pleading look on her face. “And I want at least one more orgasm per hour.” She nodded thoughtfully, “Perhaps two.”

Cora whined, the sound high and pitiful. “Please, ma’am, I’ve already had five today!” 

Lydia placed a finger on Cora’s nose, face turning stern. “Are you questioning my plans?” 

Cora went limp with a sigh. “No, ma’am.” 

“Good girl.” Lydia smiled in earnest now. “I’ll get us a bite to eat; you definitely need some water, hmm?” Cora nodded tiredly. “And then I think it’s time to pay more attention to your nipples.” Lydia dragged a hand down and tweaked one as she spoke. Cora bit her lip, wincing. “What do you say?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Cora replied with alacrity. Anticipation and fear warred inside her, and she wasn’t sure what her face was showing.

Lydia patted Cora’s breast lightly, making it bounce. “That’s my girl. Now, stay here and be good while I get food, hmm?” She reached for the sheets at the end of bed. 

Cora nodded, settling more comfortably on the mattress as Lydia pulled the sheets up to her underarms. “Thank you, ma’am.” 

*&*&*

Her nipples hurt, the pain of the clamps localized to the small surfaces of the tips pinching sensitive skin between them, forcing awareness. It hurt and it aroused her, making her want more even though her cunt was already tired from coming so much. Lydia tugged on them, making it hurt worse. The movement and pressure brought new, aching sensation. 

Stifling a moan, Cora worked at the gag in her mouth. She’d been ordered silent, and failing that, given a physical reminder of it, and then blindfolded for her insolence. Not being able to see was torturous, never knowing where she’d be touched next. The insecurity of it turned the lightest, most innocent touch into an overwhelming ordeal. 

Fingernails scraped up her sides, and Cora did her best not to shriek with surprise, body curling as best it could in a futile attempt to protect herself. The fingers returned, this time intent on evoking laughter, and Cora couldn’t stifle the giggles that bubbled inside her throat. 

“Bad girl, making noise.” A hard tug at the clamps was her punishment, and then a hand returned to her pussy, pushing past her outer lips to find her clit. 

Cora pushed her head back into the pillow, back arching as her oversensitive body shrieked at her in a chorus of overstimulation. It took a little more time and effort to make her come again, but Lydia knew exactly how to move, the most efficient way to bring Cora off. Cora found herself conflicted on multiple levels: hating and loving Lydia’s knowledge of her, adoring Lydia’s control while despising her own need for it, body in a paroxysm of pleasure that rode the fine edge of pain. 

It ended, as all experiences had to, the biting edge of pleasure-pain slowly retreating, leaving a pulsing awareness of her vulva, her clit aching, nipples a constant flicker. Her body seemed perpetually switched on now, six orgasms into this, complaining of too much, but ready for more.

Lydia’s hands touched Cora’s face, gently moving to the blindfold, and Cora squeezed her eyes shut as she pulled it off. The light that filtered through her eyelids was blinding at first, but she adjusted, the whiteout indicating too much light fading to a more normal red-yellow-orange. Finally daring to open her eyes, Cora blinked at Lydia’s face.

Lydia’s smile was soft, fond, although the angle of her head, the way she carried herself, still spoke of command. 

“You need these off,” Lydia spoke matter-of-factly, finger stroking Cora’s nipple, still caught in its clamp. 

Cora shivered, the feeling from that touch adding a confusing layer of arousal to her fear. 

Lydia’s smile turned predatory, and she put her fingers on either side of the metal, squeezing gently.

The pain ramped up immediately. Mouth opening around the gag, Cora stayed silent, begging with her eyes. 

Lydia softened her grip, but slid her fingers down around the bottom of the clamps, dragging on them slightly. “I want you to come when I take these off. Can you do that for me?” 

Cora took a deep breath through her nose, trying to be realistic about her capacity for this. She wanted to please, desperately, and Lydia rarely miscalculated Cora’s ability these days. She was flying high on endorphins, pain and orgasm both pushing her towards another state. Taking her best guess, she nodded, shakily letting out a breath.

“My brave girl,” Lydia crooned. “This might even make up for the last one.” She turned the vibrator back on, and brought it to Cora’s breasts. 

Cora’s teeth clamped onto the gag as the vibrator touched her skin. She hadn’t had much time to recover from her last orgasm, making the sensation push to painful overstimulation almost immediately. Lydia moved the vibrator teasingly close to a nipple, just brushing the clamp, and Cora’s breath caught, thankfully stifling any noise she might make. She was lost in sensation at this point, hardly able to anticipate the future, past utterly forgotten.

Following the path of the chain, Lydia reached the dip between Cora’s ribs and brought the vibrator down towards her belly. The chain stretched taut, vibrations transmitting up the metal links. Cora’s back arched, completely unsure what to feel. Pain, pleasure, pain, it all became overcharged sensation.

It went on and on, Lydia holding the vibrator steady, Cora unable to writhe the way her body wanted to. Then Lydia removed one clamp, and the sensation made Cora cry out, body pulsing. The second one sent her over the edge entirely, vision going to sparkles. 

She felt utterly exhausted from the pleasure by the time Lydia removed the vibrator, letting her fall back. Panting noisily into the gag, Cora was simply relieved, unable to conjure more complex emotions or thoughts. 

Lydia gave her some time to recover, hands gently stroking in less sensitive place. Cora nearly purred as her hair was petted, the contact familiar, comfortable, reassuring in a way she wasn’t alway okay with, but now was a good time for it. Cora would resent Lydia for taking advantage of her compromised state, but they’d both agreed to it. This was an expression of trust between them, perhaps unusual in the way they did it, but trust, nonetheless.

Eventually, Cora’s brain started to work again, and she blinked up at Lydia, meeting her eyes. 

“There you are.” Lydia smiled. “Clean up time.” 

Cora whined at the thought of having to move, but her pout was only expected. She was willing, there to be mastered, but a little reluctance, brattishness, was her way. 

Lydia released the cuffs, letting Cora stretch and bend the way she hadn’t been able to for an hour, muscles singing with release. 

The walk to the bathroom - Lydia heavily supporting a boneless Cora - was a shambling thing, but they managed. The shower felt amazing on Cora’s skin, warm water caressing worn out muscles, washing away the inevitable results of foreplay and exertion. Lydia joined her, hand snaking around her waist. Submitting to Lydia’s clever hands, Cora let herself be washed gently, feeling aware of every inch of skin as it was skimmed by lavender-scented soap. The routine of it enveloped her in care, blissful and comforting. 

Lydia seemed to enjoy this time too, in a different way than their time in the bedroom. Her hands were careful, her lips faster to smile, even as her eyes were focused. Finishing up with the last bit of her task, rinsing Cora’s hair with the hand held showerhead, Lydia put it back in its cradle and leaned in to kiss Cora tenderly, her hands coming up to cup her face. Cora reciprocated, lazy and content. 

Lydia pulled back, still touching Cora’s face, her smile holding a touch of something else again. “Two more, you know.” 

Cora laughed, wry and self-knowing. “Yes.” Her body reacted in small, internal ways to the promise. She became too aware of the droplets of water still on her skin, turning cold in the air, the tightness of her nipples, the way her legs still felt slightly unsteady.

“One here, one in bed,” Lydia said, the tone making it informational, not a question.

“Okay,” Cora said, willing to go along with it, Lydia’s voice tightening the knot in her stomach.

Lydia’s smile widened, eyes darkening with intent. She crowded Cora, pushing her to the wall. A knee between Cora’s legs pushed them apart, and then Lydia went down, kneeling with slow grace. 

“Fuck,” Cora said, heartfelt gratitude and fearful anticipation warring inside her. 

“Shhh…” Lydia replied, fingers dragging down Cora’s belly, nails a seductive threat. 

Cora whimpered once, seeing Lydia’s mouth open wide, and put the back of her hand to her own mouth, closing her teeth gently around a knuckle, the other braced against the slick tile wall.

Lydia started high, at the middle of Cora’s happy trail, with soft, licking kisses, outlining her pubic hair. Her chin brushed against the hair teasingly. Hands found a place to anchor at Cora’s hips, nails pricking along the sensitive skin. 

Nuzzling into the hair, still damp from the shower, Lydia moved a hand to run through it, bringing the skin underneath to life. Or, more alive, as it never had truly gone back to sleep after six orgasms in as many hours. Cora shuddered as the light touch made her clench.

Lydia followed her hand, smoothed her cheek along Cora’s outer lips, following the direction her hair fell, then reversed, licking at the edges in small kittenish swipes. 

Cora moaned, legs sliding further apart half accidentally. Lydia pulled back slightly, adjusting to the new height, and her nails dug in, giving Cora support and a firm reminder of her orders

Worrying at her knuckle, Cora did her best to silence herself again, apology heavy on her tongue. 

Lydia waited a second, watching, then, apparently deciding Cora was going to be good, she moved back to her task, starting over. Cora nearly shrieked in frustration. 

This time Lydia made it to Cora’s inner lips, carefully outlining them with tongue, the slightest hint of teeth driving Cora insane. The balance of threat and pure pleasure pushed Cora over the edge as Lydia started to play with her clit, barely touching it at the end of short licks upward, then ever so gently closing teeth around it. . 

Cora shuddered hard, back starting to arch as Lydia did it again and again. The she dipped down to circle her opening with a tongue, slow and easy. It was incredibly hard not to whine at that, not to demand she go back. But then Lydia shifted, going from simply holding her outer lips apart with her hand to joining in with them. Lips moving back up, she pushed a finger inside, searching for a very specific spot. 

Held in anticipation, Cora rocked her hips, trying to help. Lydia sucked hard suddenly, then pulled off with a pop, finger slipping out too, nearly pushing Cora over the edge with the shock of it. 

Lydia looked up, stern. “No helping,” she said. 

Cora locked her teeth, teeth digging into her skin, and managed not to whine piteously. Lydia kept looking up, so she nodded, the motion jerky. Lydia raised her eyebrows doubtfully, but went back to work, starting over  _ again _ . Cora felt like crying.

She was so wound up that Lydia didn’t need a finger after all, Cora spasming at the tiny, repetitive touches of tongue and lips. Lydia didn’t seem to mind, encouraging her along until she was squeaking and bucking. 

Finally leaving her alone, Lydia made to rise. Cora panted against the wall, watching. “You kill me.” 

Lydia smiled toothily, going for a kiss. “That is rather the point.”


End file.
